Mix It All Together
by xNoor
Summary: The ingredients are one boy, one girl, one evening and a few silly boys. Mix it all together and cook it for nine months. - Nalex. T rated! Chapter 4 is graphic and has M rated sections. ON HIATUS
1. The Meeting

**Summary:** _The ingredients are one boy, one girl, one evening and a few silly boys. Mix it all together and cook it for nine months._

**A/N: **_So, originally this is a Selena/Nick story. But I don't want to get reported, 'cause I put a lot in this story. So that's why I made it an Alex Russo/Nate Grey story. And no, it has nothing to do with Camp Rock or WOWP... Soooo, I have been working quiet a while on this and I am already writing chapter 6. I write at home and when I'm bored in class (which I am a lot...) Anyways, please review and read other stories. (Pshhh, never finished one. Maybe I should make the last chapter of one of my gossip girl fanfictions... would be a good idea, no? yeah.. sorry, I'll stop rambling now..) So, just a few things 'til I get this story started;  
1. I'm not Britain/American, so my grammar can be off some times.  
2. Jason is not dumb. If someone would be having some weird remarks.. It would probably be Shane.  
3. Sometime you'll find the names Selena/Nick/Joe/Kevin/Demi, in here. Please don't be like 'OMG! You typed it wrong. You're lame!' Sorry, but I wrote the orignal with their real names!  
4. I do take constructive critisism. Just...don't be mean and say it in a nice way._

_LET'S KICK IT!_

**Chapter One: The Meeting.**

Alex's P.O.V.

I walked on the set of Camp Rock, which was in Toronto. This was the last day that they would be filming, so I was here to pick up my BFF Mitchie Torres, who was playing Demi Lovato in the movie. And by that meaning I'd also meet Connect Three, ahh.. just a big plus. "Alex! OMG! You're Here! What are you doing here? Aww, are you here to pick me up? Oh, about th-" Yeah, I found Mitchie, you could say that.

"Mitchie! Gosh, talk a lot?" I joked. She laughed. "Sorry! Anyways, what I was about to say. Shane, Nate and Jason offered me a ride home. You can join us if you want to. We're going with their tour bus, so it will take a few days to get home. But it'll be so much more fun than some lame-ass flight," she said over-enthusiastic. I laughed at her happiness.

"Oh, yeah. Sure thing, Mitch," I answered smiling. She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards a cabin. "Guys, meet my BFF Alex Russo," she announced. I looked around the room and saw Shane, Nate and Jason Grey sitting there...smiling, at _me_. "Uhmm.. h-hi?" I said, well...more like, asked.

Shane stood up almost immediately. "Hi, I'm Shane. It's nice to finally meet you, we've heard a lot. And when _I _say a lot, it's _a lot_," he said, laughing. He hugged me and sat down again. I faked my laugh, a bit shocked by the hug. Every celebrity I've met so far shook my hand. And he... hugged me? Oh boy, they're seriously as nice as they describe them!

Next to hug me was Jason. "Hi, I'm Jason," he said and sat down again. I looked at the third boy, Nate. He didn't seem to like hugging. He just sat there, staring at me.

Nate's P.O.V.

She's gorgeous, simply gorgeous. But it looks like she doesn't like to hug, seeing that she faked a laugh after Shane hugged her. I just kept staring, she was just so beautiful!

I suddenly felt someone poke my sides. I looked at them and saw Shane smirking at me. I blushed a tiny bit when I realized she stood there, waiting for me to say something. I stood up and hesitately hugged her.

"I know you don't like to hug so I'll let go quickly," I whispered and immediately let go. She smiled at me when I sat down, a genuine smile. It was _the _most beautiful sight I've ever seen.

"Nicholas is apparently lost for words. But I think it's pretty obvious that he's Nate Grey," Mitchie said. Alex smirked. "It's nice to meet you," she said. "Oh..umm..I mean, _all _of you, of course."

**A/N: It's only now that I've typed it, that I realize the first chapter is pretty small. But, if yall review I might put on the second chapter really fast. It's all up to you! And please, do tell me how you really feel. Not only reviews with _Update soon_, or... _nice work _or something like that. No, you don't have to go all into detail, but a few things of what you (dis-)liked, would be nice.**

**PEACE . LOVE  
noor**


	2. The Flirting

**Summary:** _The ingredients are one boy, one girl, one evening and a few silly boys. Mix it all together and cook it for nine months._

**A/N: **_OMG! I can't thank all of you enough! I really really really liked the reviews, so I decided to be nice and update again today! I wrote another chapter in class today, so I'm already pretty far into the story. Yeaaa! (H) I've got some stuff in store for yall. HAHA! And here's one special thanks to **RockonForever123 **because she changed her normal review just for me, awww..thank you darling! 3 Soo..._

_LET'S KICK IT!_

**Chapter One: The Flirting.**

Alex's P.O.V.

this is day two on the tour bus, and what I'm doing right now? Oh nothing, just flirting with NICK FREAKING JONAS! Can you say _Oh My Gosh_? What was also a surprise to me, Nick's pretty outgoing and not so quiet as he seems to be, just a bit shy sometimes. Okay, back on track. Present time.

"What are we eating tonight?" Mitchie asked. "We're almost in Phoenix **(i dunno if it's on the way from Toronto to Los Angeles, i just looked at the map on the wall in class when I was writing this and Phoenix caught my eye, you'll just have to deal!) **right? Why don't we eat there?" I offered. They all like the idea.

Two hours later we finally stopped riding. "Up to find a restaurant!" I yelled. Nate, Shane, Jason and Mitchie immediately went into a fit of laughter. "What?" I asked innocently.

Mitchie, Shane and Jason walked ahead of me, shakin their heads, but still laughing. I looked at Nate. "What?" I repeated. He just laughed again. "You're cute when you're exited," he said. After saying that he kissed me on my cheek and ran to catch up with the others.

I stood frozen on the spot, hand on cheek and open mouth. He did it again. He flirted. And once again, I was left wanting more.

Nate's P.O.V.

What's wrong with me lately? I've never flirted before but around Alex I can't seem to stop. I even kissed her on her cheek, she must really think I'm some rockstar player right now. after half a minute Alex catched up with us (so what, I've been counting the seconds she wasn't here...that doesn't make me weird! Does it?) She smiled at us. "Let's eat!" She yelled and began to run away again. We looked at each other, shrugged and ran after her.

After running for a good minute we saw Alex. She stood in front of a building, smiling happily. I looed up and was the big Mc, followed by Donalds. I chuckled and walked in after my friends.

**(break)**

Dinner was awesome. We had tons of fun, even if we were interupted by a fan every once in a while. We just got back on the tour bus. "I overheard a girl talking about this new club, called Dark Shaddow, we could check it out," Mitchie offered when we asked what we wanted to do tonight.

"Sure, it's not like anything bad will happen. Right?" Alex said, smiling. I smiled too. "Right!"

Writer's P.O.V. **(So what if I put myself in it... I thought it would...at something? :p)**

Poor, little, naïve kids.. Of course something BAD is going to happen. _insert evil laugh_

**A/N: Wauw, I guess all my chapters are kinda...short? Don't worry, when I'm writing the next chapter it will be longer (that will probably be chapter 6/7 or something..but yeah :p) Anyways, tell me what you think. Oh, and the Writer's P.O.V. will in fact come back some time soon... Heh, if you'll be nice I'll update the next chapter tonight (sorry, the next one is REALLY short! :o) Anyways, tell me what ya think ;)**

**PEACE . LOVE  
noor**


	3. The Club

**Summary:** _The ingredients are one boy, one girl, one evening and a few silly boys. Mix it all together and cook it for nine months._

**Disclaimer:**_I own nothing, bla-bla-bla.. Oh, you know what? Let's just say. I own the story-line, the rest is all Disney or the people who own their own bodies. (okay, that sounds...weird?)_

**A/N: **_Geeeeezzz! This chapter seriously is the shortest! :o So, me being the nice person I am -cough- .... I decided to upload chapter four after this too! :D Wow, am I nice or am I nice, ay? (: Soooooooo......_

_LET'S KICK IT!_

**Chapter Three: The Club.**

Alex's P.O.V.

"Watch what you drink and do _not _touch alcohol," Jason said once we were inside the club. I rolled my eyes. "Sure thing, _dad_," I answered. Making everydbody, but Jason, chuckle. Mitchie and I immediately went to the dance floor.

Once I felt the beat, I began to dance and got an energie-boost. I looked at Mitchie, to see she got one too. We grinned at each other. "_Ladies and gentleman. This is a jazzy fizzle,_" we grinned at each other. When Ciara's first line came we immediately began to dance a routine we had made up together a the minute the video had come out.

The song ended after a while and we grinned at each other. "Awesome! You remembered!" I yelled over the music. Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Why wouldn't I?" She grinned, and I grinned back. Then came the question I dreaded the most.

"Sooo... What's going on with you and mr. Jonas, ay?" She grinned. I shrugged. "Not much. He's cute, though," I answered smirking. She smirked back. "Let's get something to drink, I'm thirsty," she yelled at me and we made our way to the bar.

**(break)**

We had found the boys almost immediately, they stood at the bar when we found them. Now we stood there, with the five of us. Doing nothing...yea, I was getting bored. Suddenly a girl came up to us. "Jason? Oh My Gosh! Is that you? It's so good to see you again!" She shouted. Jason said something back, but he didn't yell as hard as she did, cause I didn't hear him. They walked off to the dance floor.

And then there were four. I sighed, didn't these people know the meaning of the word _talking _or _dancing_? "Mitchie! How about a dance?" Joe yelled over the music. Mitchie grinned widely and nodded her head up and down very fast. I chuckled at her actions, she looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

She then turned to me. "We'll meet you guys at 2 at the hotelrooms. If you're earlier just write a note or something!" She yelled. I nodded slowely and smiled. A night alone with Nick. That should be fun. Right? Heck yea. Now let's dance! I didn't realize I said that out loud 'til I saw Nick grinning and nodding. I grinned back and we walked towards the dance floor.

Nate's P.O.V.

It would be just me and Alex from now (9 pm) 'til 2 am. This was going to be fun. Especially since this girl is so energetic and happy, no-one can be down around her. We reached the dance floor and started dancing. The song **Low **by **Flo Rida** came on **(I do not own the song!) **and Alex started grinding up against me.

I rested my hands on her waist as we continued dancing like this. After a few songs, I started to get thirsty. Apparently I wasn't the only one, since Alex suddenly took my hand and lead me towards the bar. "You've got moves," I said, smirking at Alex. She looked up at me and smirked too. "I know, right?" She laughed. God, I loved her laugh.

Wooow! NO way, did I just think that. Okay, let's just forget that ever happened. "I'm just kidding," she grinned. "But ay.. You ain't to bad yourself," she said. I grinned back. "Ahh... it's nothing," I said. I turned towards the bartender to ask where our drinks were when I saw they already sat at the bar. I took a gulp from my diet coke and realized it tasted kind of....weird. I just shrugged it off, literally. I laughed when I saw Alex do the same.

"What?" She asked, all innocent again. "Nothing," I replied. I drank my drink **(and that doesn't sound weird at all!)** and took Alex to the dance floor again. I felt like I could do anything. Like nothing wrong could happen this evening. I smiled and once again placed my hands on Alex's waist.

Writer's P.O.V.

Oh.. Of course not, sweety. Nothing _wrong _will happen. Well, not in my opinion. It's just how you look at it. **-angel eyes-**

**A/N: Hehe, I just added a lot. But it's still a small chapter. Ah, what the heck. Just tell me what ya think! :p**

**PEACE . LOVE  
noor**


	4. The Inappropriate Evening

**Summary:** _The ingredients are one boy, one girl, one evening and a few silly boys. Mix it all together and cook it for nine months._

**Disclaimer:**_I own nothing, bla-bla-bla.. Oh, you know what? Let's just say. I own the story-line, the rest is all Disney or the people who own their own bodies. (okay, that sounds...weird?)_

**A/N: **_Okay, this one is not written yet, so I'm making it up at the spot. It's a filler and not really that important, it is quite important, I'll tell you when the part starts rating M, 'cause that part ain't that important! Anyway, I'll probably upload the next chapter too. Just 'cause I'm nice like that!_

_LET'S KICK IT!_

**Chapter Four: The Inappropriate Evening.**

No-ones P.O.V. (since they're both to drunk to think, otherwise this wouldn't happen!)

Two bodies of the opposite sex stumbled into the expensive hotel-suite at 10 pm, both completely out of it and obvious to what was going on. Their lips were attached to each other, while they stumbled to one of the several bedrooms in the suite. The girl broke away and slowly stumbled back into the main room. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The boy asked.

"Note," was all the girl said. She wrote _we home. Alex & Nate _in an extremely messy handwriting and then turned to the boy. They stared at each other for a few moments before attaching their lips again. The went back to the boy's bedroom again, where he slowly laid her on his king-sized bed. He started to kiss down her neck and back up to her mouth.

The girl fumbled with the hem of the boy's shirt before he pulled it off and kissed her again. She ran her hands over his abs and they broke the kiss so he could get her shirt off. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and they explored each others mouths for a few minutes before oxygen became necessary.

**---M-RATED---**

He kissed down her neck once again, but this time he didn't go back up. He unhooked her bra and took one breast in his hand while he took the other in his mouth. He started to suck on it and the girl moaned out loud. He started trailing kisses towards her other breast and took this one is his mouth and massaged the other one. The girl's hand slipped into his curly hair as she moaned once again.

He stopped massaging her breast and used his hand to open her jeans. He now let go of her other breast to and slid her jeans down her legs. He tossed it to the ground and went up to her face to kiss the girl once again, placing his hands on her hips as their tongues massaged each others. The girl flipped them over so she was now on top of him and unbuckled his jeans before taking them off and tossing them on the ground besides her own.

They flipped over again. "Come in, please....just come in," the girl begged. The guy took off her panties and his own boxers. When they were both naked the guy immediately went and slid into the girl. "Aahhh," the girl yelled in pain. After a few slow thrusts the pain began to fade away and the girl began to moan in pleasure.

The boy increased his speed and his thrusts became harder and faster. "Ohh, Nate.. Yes... Faster, please," the girl moaned. The boy, known as Nate, happily obeyed and picked up speed. Not long after that the girl moaned his name a few times before reaching her highest point and relaxed under Nate. He kept thrusting, hard and fast. "Ohh, Alex... Ohhhh," he moaned. After moaning her name a few more times Nate also reached his highest poined and plopped down next to the girl, Alex. They just lay there, their breaths slowely steadying.

**---T-RATED AGAIN!---  
****(see, it wasn't that long! .... i don't even know why I put it in there.. -,-' I guess it just adds something to the story? anyways, i'll continue - even if the chapter's almost done..i know, short!)**

Alex and Nate looked at each other, they smiled lazily before kissing once more. Once oxygen became necessary they pulled apart and Alex turned her back to Nate. He snuggled up against her back, placing soft kisses on her shoulder, after a few minutes they both drifted to sleep.

**A/N:** _Sooooo! After this chapter, I'll be starting with my Beta-Reader! I'm so exited :D I'm not from England or America, so my English isn't the best and I hope with a Beta-Reader, I can upgrade it! Yay me! Ahhhh, slowly getting closer to the dream of going to America for a year of High School... YAY! Oh my! I need to ask my friend if she made it (she wants to go next year, lucky her!) Anyways. Please review and tell me what ya think!_

**PEACE . LOVE  
noor**


	5. The Revelation

**Summary:** _The ingredients are one boy, one girl, one evening and a few silly boys. Mix it all together and cook it for nine months._

**Disclaimer:**_I own nothing, bla-bla-bla.. Oh, you know what? Let's just say. I own the story-line, the rest is all Disney or the people who own their own bodies. (okay, that sounds...weird?)_

**A/N: **_Helloo again! I'm back, oh yeah... missed me? Thought so. Okay, and I'm not letting anything get to my head. Nuh-uh! Anyway, when I'm updating this, I'll also be updating This Time, so for people who also read that story, chapter four is up, up, up! :D Anyway,_

_LET'S KICK IT!_

**Chapter Five: The Revelation**

Alex's POV

I woke up with an extremely heavy head. I groaned, what the hell happened last night? Suddenly, I felt the weight of a very heavy arm around my waist. I froze. 'What the fuck happened last night?" My mind yelled at me. I turned around quickly, immediately regretting it, as it made my headache worse.

In a flash I noticed the body next to me was naked. I looked down, noticing I was naked too. I slowly looked up to see who the body next to me belonged too. I was not prepared for what I saw.

"Nate?" I screamed, jumping out of bed in the process and taking the sheets with me to cover up my body. Nate slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. "Morning," he mumbled and closed his eyes again. After two seconds he quickly opened again. "Holy shit, I'm naked!" He took a pillow to cover himself up.

"No shit, Sherlock," I said and rolled my eyes. Then he looked me over and I swear, his eyes almost fell out of his head. "You're naked. OH MY GOD! TELL ME WE DIDN'T!" I bowed my head and looked at the ground.

"I'm gonna take a shower," I whispered and walked into the private bathroom.

Nate's POV

Oh My God, when mom and dad find out…they'll disown me! Oh shit, I'm so dead. I took my boxers and put them on. As I reached for my pants the door flew open. Shane stalked in.

"Nate! Where's Alex? She isn't in her bedroom. I swear, Mitchie's freaking out right now." Just as I was about to respond with a lie, Alex walked out of the bathroom in just a towel.

"Oh, Mitchie! I found Alex!" Shane yelled and a few seconds later Mitchie flew into my room.

I put on my pants real quick and looked around for my t-shirt. "On the lamp," I heard Shane say. His voice had turned from worried and freaked to ice cold. He was on to us, I know he was. I grabbed my shirt off the lamp and put it on.

"Could you guys leave us alone for a sec?" I heard Alex ask. I turned around just in time to see Shane give me one more glare before following Mitchie out of the door. I sat down on the bed and Alex sat down next to me.

"What have we done?" She asked and I could hear she was on the verge of tears. I put my arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on my shoulder. I took my purity ring off my finger and heard her gasp.

Alex's POV

"Nate, what are you doing?" I asked, shocked. "If you're not wearing your ring, the media will find out. We don't want that, now do we?" Nate just smiled. "I know, but it doesn't feel right wearing this ring when I already had sex. So I'm giving it to you, where it belongs," he replied with a soothing voice. I understood what he meant and we switched rings. I put mine on this finger and he put his on mine. They fit perfectly.

I smiled up at him and then stood up. "Breakfast?" he smiled and nodded. Before I was out of the door he grabbed my hand and yanked me back. I looked up at him, confused. He just smiled and it was then that I noticed his face was getting closer.

Before I could say anything his lips were connected with mine. Shocked, I didn't kiss him back. He must have thought that it meant I didn't want him to kiss me. Boy, he was so wrong. He was just about to say something when I cut him off by pressing my lips unto his. I let go and smiled.

"So, breakfast?" He smirked. "Breakfast," he stated and grinned at me widely.

**A/N:** _Wieeee! Loved it? Hated it? Or just liked it? LET ME KNOW! Okay, and I'm going to do this every chapter, 'cause I'm awesome like that; **thanks alice, i owe you big time! (at least..i think i do? :P)**_

**PEACE . LOVE  
noor**


	6. The Confrontations

**Summary:** _The ingredients are one boy, one girl, one evening and a few silly boys. Mix it all together and cook it for nine months._

**Disclaimer:**_I own nothing, bla-bla-bla.. Oh, you know what? Let's just say. I own the story-line, the rest is all Disney or the people who own their own bodies. (okay, that sounds...weird?)_

**A/N: **_Knock, knock! Who is there? Noor! - okay, never got that joke... I'm here again, and I think I should be ashamed of how long it's been since I've uploaded this story. So I'm ashamed now! First week back to school, oh joy! Well, I don't have that much to tell, so I'll just let you read the story!_

_LET'S KICK IT!_

**Chapter Six: The confrontations**

Alex's P.O.V.

We got back to LA a week ago. Yesterday Nate finally asked me to be his girlfriend, after driving me mad for a few days by just flirting. So of course, I said yes…after a while. We had spent the rest of the day at his place, just chilling in the backyard.

He had on that beautiful smile the entire time, which made me feel the luckiest girl on earth. Though it all came crashing down once Shane walked in, he still won't talk to us or let us explain anything. Luckily Mitchie did listen, so that's one mad friend down.

After a few more tries of us we had asked Mitchie to try and talk some sense into Shane, but he just cut her off and wouldn't listen. The stubborn fool.

Back to the present, I am at Nate's again today. We decided to tell his parents, so that at least we could in stead of an angry Shane telling them. We were watching a movie but I wasn't really paying attention, and from what I thought, Nate lol didn't either.

Nate's parents got home like, fifteen minutes ago, and Nate and I have both been a bit nervous since they walked in. I stood up and gave Nate a tiny smile. "Nate, I think we shouldn't stall this any longer. Come on," I whispered.

I took Nate's hand and when we walked into the kitchen I gave it an extra squeeze. I took a deep breath. "Mr. and Mrs. Grey, could we talk to you for a minute?" I asked as loud as I could at the moment. Mrs. Grey gave me an encouraging smile.

"Of course, dear. And how many times did we tell you to just call us Paul and Denise," she soothed. She smiled once again, but I noticed the flash of worry in her eyes.

"You didn't get married, did you?" Paul asked us the moment we sat down. I shook my head, not able to speak. I looked at Nate, who was looking at his lap, secretly asking me to tell them.

"We had sex," yeah…way to go Alex, just… dive straight in. I looked at Nate, who had turned red and then decided it was time to face the judges. Paul and Denise's jaws had dropped. "What?" Denise shrieked.

I looked at my hands too now. Nate started to softly tell them the story from that night 'till right now.

"Wow," Paul said. "You must feel awful." I nodded, still looking down at my hands. "My baby got drugged?" Denise shrieked, once again. I let out a very soft and almost inaudible chuckle.

Right when I found enough courage to look up, Shane walked into the kitchen. He looked at us, once again with a look of disgust, and walked towards the fridge.

"Shane, sit down," Paul ordered. "No," Shane refused. I sighed; this was just too much for one night.

"Sit! Now!" Paul yelled, immediately making Shane sit down. "What?" he spat.

Nate's P.O.V.

I had enough. He had no right to be mad at us, it was our fault we got drugged. "Just back off!" I yelled. I saw that everyone was shocked by my outburst. The last time I had been this snappy is when I didn't know that I had diabetes yet.

"You're mad, I get that. But you don't have the right to be mad at us, when you won't listen when we try to explain. You think this is hard for you? Then you seriously should never be in my shoes! So just fucking back off!" I ended my rant.

"Language," mom scolded. But at the moment I didn't care. Alex put her hand on my knee to calm me down. I looked at her and gave her a weak smile, which she returned.

I took a deep breath and looked up to meet Shane's face. His jaw was lying practically on the floor.

"O-ok, I'll listen. Explain to me," he said, still looking shocked. So this time Alex started to explain the entire story. By the end Shane was looking at his hands and looked quite ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry. I should've listened to your side of the story," he whispered.

Later that evening Alex and I lay on my bed, cuddled up together. "I thought they were gonna kill me, they looked so mad," she whispered and I felt her shiver beside me.

I stroked her hair to calm her down. "They could never kill you, they like you to much," I told her. She looked up and smiled at me, before placing a soft kiss on my lips. She laid her head on my chest again. "I know this is very soon but…I love you," I whispered. "You know that, right?"

Alex's P.O.V.

He said it. Oh My Goodness, I think I'm gonna melt right here, in his perfect arms! I felt so giddy and I could tell a big smile was plastered on my face. "Now I do," I whispered back. I closed my eyes. "And I love you too."

"Goodnight, babe," he whispered in my ear. "Goodnight, Nathaniel."

**A/N:** _Wieeee! Loved it? Hated it? Or just liked it? LET ME KNOW! Okay, and I'm going to do this every chapter, 'cause I'm awesome like that; **thanks alice, i owe you big time! (at least..i think i do? :P)**_

**PEACE . LOVE  
noor**


End file.
